1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a flash memory, more particularly to a method of fabricating a flash memory with a Shallow Trench Isolation (STI) process.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional flash memory structure, a gate includes a floating gate to store charge and a control gate to control the data access. The floating gate is located between the control gate and a substrate and is in a floating situation. The floating gate is not connected to any other circuits, while the control gate is connected to a word line. The control gate of the flash memory cell is connected to the word line, while the drain of each flash memory cell is connected to the bit line, in order to control each flash memory cell.
However, the conventional process for fabricating the flash memory employs a field oxide layer as an electrical isolation for the flash memory. Since the field oxide layer acting as the electrical isolation can occupy too much space in the substrate, it is therefore necessary to fabricate a flash memory with a minimum size, in order to improve the device integration.